


Every Hour, If Possible

by Sassywrites77



Series: Real Person One Shots [5]
Category: Real People Fanfiction - Fandom, Sebastian Stan (Actor)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lots and lots of sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: An idea I got after watching the interview he did in Romania when asked when he preferred sex, morning or night and he said every hour, if possible.  Then proceeded with his cute embarrassed face he always makes.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Real Person One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Every Hour, If Possible

You were so excited that Seb was going to be home soon. He had been gone for a while doing interviews, and you were missing him immensely. So much so that when you heard him enter your shared apartment, you ran to the door to greet him. 

He saw you coming and threw his bags to the ground, knowing what was coming. Sure enough, you leaped into his arms, your legs around his waist as his arms wrapped around you. You placed your hands at the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, wasting no time jumping right in tongue first.

He turned with you in his arms, pressing you between him and the door. You finally pulled your lips from his, gasping for breath.

“You weren't kidding when you texted you were going to attack me when I got home.”

You laughed, throwing your head back and in the process giving Sebastian the chance to nuzzle your neck. He focused on the pulse point at your throat, his tongue flicking against it making you shiver and moan. He groaned in response and started kissing and sucking along your neck. He was going to leave marks, but at the moment you couldn't care less.

Seb moved his hands down to your ass cupping, then running his hands over each cheek. He pulled his mouth away from you. “No underwear?”

“Told you I was ready for you to be home.”

“Fuck,” he murmured, capturing your mouth once again. You reached between your bodies working on unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. He helped you push them and his underwear down. He then slipped his fingers between your folds groaning at how wet you were. “Damn, baby, so wet.”

“All for you, babe. All for you.”

Groaning again, he lined his cock up to your entrance, both of you gasping as he thrust all the way into you. You pulled at his hair as you kissed him, softly biting his bottom lip. He set a quick pace which you were happy with; it had been so long, and you were both needy. His thumb found your clit rubbing quick circles. His mouth moved back to your neck, sucking marks before his mouth latched onto your earlobe tugging gently. You whimpered and arched against him, his thumb still working your clit; your orgasm hit you suddenly, your walls squeezing around his cock and pulling him over the edge with you. His thumb dragged slowly across your clit once more before he removed it, both hands moving to cup your ass, your hands still tangled in his hair and foreheads pressed together as you both gasped for breath.

Sebastian kissed you hungrily. “I could get used to being greeted like that every time I come home.”

“Mmmmm. Me too,” you replied, kissing along his jaw as he turned with you still in his arms. You giggled when he began to shuffle along, his pants and underwear around his ankles hindering his stride. He nipped at your lip, effectively shutting you up. Still holding onto you he toed off his shoes, then easily stepped out of the pants and underwear before continuing onto the bedroom brushing kisses to your lips and neck the whole time.

He threw you down on the bed which you hit with a slight bounce. Sebastian pulled his shirt over his head then crawled onto the bed, his eyes still dark with lust. He kissed your thighs, across your hip bone, then kissed his way up your stomach as his hands pushed the hem of your shirt up. You raised up so he could pull the shirt over your head. You had barely laid back again before his lips were wrapped around your nipple sucking as his hand tweaked the other one.

You arched off the bed, hands once again pushing into his hair and pulling him closer. His other hand slipped between your folds, fingers sliding easily inside you. He let go of your nipple, looking up at you as he fucked you with his fingers. “So slippery, baby.” You moaned, and he moved so his lips were against your ear. “You like that, baby? You like me fucking you with my fingers? Feeling our cum mixed together as I finger fuck you?” 

“Oh, god,” you screamed as he nipped your earlobe at the same time he curled his fingers against your g-spot. Your hands gripped at the sheets as he added his thumb to the mix, rubbing against your swollen clit. He brought his mouth once again to your nipple, sucking hard as his fingers worked your cunt. You swear you saw stars as you came all over his hand, your hands clenched in the sheets as your hips came up off the bed, thighs closing around his arm.

“Fuck,” Seb whispered against your breast, his fingers were still moving inside you. You weren’t sure how much more you could take. The thought had barely crossed your mind when another orgasm seized your body. Still, he didn’t let up, until finally, you were pushing away from him. 

“Too much, too much,” you gasped out. He chuckled but pulled his hand away from you, settling beside you. He brought a hand up, brushing your hair away from your face as he leaned in to press a tender kiss to your lips. You both lay there for a while, Sebastian knowing you needed a bit of a reprieve.

You talked a bit about your time away from each other, the whole time both of you touching the other in some way, whether it was a kiss or a graze of a hand against skin. After a while, Seb got up from the bed and went into the bedroom. You heard the water running and figured he’d decided to take a shower, but a few minutes later, he returned and pulled you up. “Bath time,” he said as he led you into the bathroom. A floral scent filled the air along with steam from the bathtub. You smiled as you realized he had dropped one of your bath bombs in the tub. He stepped into the tub and sat down then helped you in. You sat with your back to his chest, thankful for the large jacuzzi tub. Slippery hands ran over each other’s bodies and sighs filled the room. Neither of you seemed to be able to keep from touching each other. You need to make up for all the time spent away from each other. 

You finally got out of the tub, both of you turned on from the roaming hands that never brought completion to each other. You toweled off quickly, watching as Sebastian did the same. Your tongue came out licking your lips as you saw his hard cock as he moved the towel away from his body. You moved closer to him, pressing your body against his as you kissed him before sliding slowly down his body until you were on your knees.

Seb’s eyes flashed before closing as you wrapped a hand around the base and your lips around the head. His hands immediately tangled in your hair. Your free hand wrapped around the back of his thigh to steady yourself. You sucked on the head of his cock as your hand moved up and down the base, squeezing ever so slightly. He moaned, and you could feel yourself get wet just from the sound. Your hands moved to grip his ass as you opened your mouth, taking him as deep as you could, then pulling off of him slowly lips dragging across his cock before releasing him with a pop. 

You gave him a wicked grin before diving back in, your head bobbing as your lips went up and down his cock. His hands tightened their grip in your hair but not painfully as he held your head steady and began to fuck your mouth. You gripped tighter to him with one hand as your other slipped between your legs. You were dripping wet and gathered arousal from your hole to rub your clit frantically. Seb’s eyes opened when he felt your movement. 

“Are you touching yourself, _draga_? Me fucking your mouth turning you on, huh?” All you could do was hum against his cock, the vibration making him throw back his head moaning, his thrusts slowing. You hummed against him again as you pulled your hand away from you, fingers covered in your arousal. You wrapped your hand around his cock once again, pumping as you focused your mouth on the tip, your tongue stroking the vein on the underside.

“Oh, fuck, baby. Gonna…” He didn’t even finish the sentence as he came down your throat, you swallowing him up then sucking gently as you pulled away causing him to shudder. You licked your lips as you looked up at him, and he groaned pulling you up, his mouth capturing yours, tongue sweeping inside your mouth. You moaned into him, and he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he carried you to the bed. 

He lay you down on the bed and began to kiss down your body. When he was situated between your legs, he looked up at you with lust blown eyes. “I’m gonna eat you out so good now, baby.”

You moaned at the look in his eyes and at his words, then gasped as his lips wrapped around your swollen nub, sucking then nipping it. His tongue whisked over it before plunging into your hole, his nose pressed against your clit. Your hands pushed into his hair as he worked at playing out his declaration. He flattened his tongue and ran it slowly up your slit until he reached that little bundle of nerves, then he wrapped his lips around it sucking as he flicked his tongue against it. Your fingers tightened their grip in his hair as you came, but Sebastian kept his mouth on you, his tongue once again inside you then lapping up every bit of your arousal that he could.

He finally pulled away, crawling up your body to capture your lips with his, you running your tongue inside his mouth tasting yourself on him. You sighed happily as he settled next to you pulling you into him, his arms wrapped around you. It wasn’t long before you were both asleep.

You woke up a while later and pulled away from him as gently as possible trying not to wake him. You knew with all the travel, he probably hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep while he was gone. You pulled on a pair of panties and the t-shirt you’d had on earlier and seeing it was a little after one in the afternoon headed toward the kitchen to find something for lunch. 

You were cutting tomatoes for a salad when Sebastian joined you dressed in only sweatpants, an arm wrapping around your waist as he used his free hand to brush your hair away from your neck. Your head automatically tilted to the side as he nuzzled your neck, his beard tickling you. You giggled and put the knife down, turning your head to place a kiss to his lips. 

“I was going to let you sleep,” you told him. “I thought you might need it.”

“Mmmm, I missed you,” he replied as he reached around you to pick up a piece of tomato and pop it in his mouth. He smirked at you as he added, “Plus, I’m hungry.” 

You rolled your eyes as you tossed the tomato into the salad bowl. “Go sit. I need to add a few more things, then I’ll bring this out.”

He just nodded as he smacked your ass. He stopped at the fridge, grabbing salad dressings which he took to the table, then came back to pour water into glasses as you finished up the salad. You smiled as he came back once again to get the salad bowls and forks you had set out, carrying them to the table as you brought the salad.

You talked some more as you ate, then after setting the dirty dishes in the sink settled onto the couch deciding to watch some Netflix. He sat on the end of the couch, feet propped up on a footstool as you curled up against him, legs pulled up on the couch. His arm was around you, and it wasn’t long before his fingers were playing with the hem of your shirt, inching it up as his hand stroked the back of your upper thigh. His fingers ran across the edge of your lacy panties along the curve of your ass then dipped inside stroking your folds. Very soon, you found both of you naked, you straddling his lap and his hard cock pulsing deep inside of you as you both came. 

For the rest of the afternoon, no matter what you started out doing whether it was attempting to watch tv or play a board game, even cooking dinner, you wound up having sex in some way. Hell, you had bent to pick something up off the floor and found yourself bent over the end of the couch, Sebastian thrusting into you from behind. You knew you were gonna be sore the next day, but you didn’t care. Honestly, you loved it when he was this way, determined to show you just how much he missed you when he was gone for a while.

As you went to bed that night, you would think he would be sated. Yet moments after you had settled with your back to him, one of his arms under your head as the other wrapped around your waist, you felt his erection pressed against you. “Really, Seba? You haven’t had enough today?”

“ _Draga_ , you know I can never get enough of you,” he said making you giggle at his corny line. The giggle was cut short as he slid inside you, his hand moving from your waist and fingers rubbing lazy circles against your clit as his cock moved at a leisurely pace in and out of your wet pussy. You turned your head, lips meeting his in a tender kiss as he brought you ever so slowly over the edge, your walls milking his cock and bringing him along his cock pulsing and cum spurting deep inside you. 

He slipped from the bed, coming back a few moments later with a wet cloth cleaning you up. He took the cloth back to the bathroom then returned to you, curling himself around you and placing a kiss to your temple. “Good night, _iubirea mea_ ,” he whispered as he noticed you dozing off.

“Good night. Love you,” you murmured sleepily making Sebastian smile as he closed his eyes to get some much needed rest.


End file.
